X-ray radiation detectors include an electronically or optically active portion, e.g., radiation detector that is frequently disposed on a substrate. In those applications where a rigid electro-optical device is either preferable or acceptable, either glass or silicon is generally used as the substrate. In those applications where a flexible electro-optical device is desired, a polymeric film may serve as the substrate. However, moisture and oxygen diffuse rapidly through such polymeric film substrates, thereby causing the performance of the electro-optical devices disposed on the substrate to degrade or even fail. In addition, polymeric substrates are also subject to attack by chemicals used during processing of the electro-optical device.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,236,424 issued to Schaepkens et al. discloses an electro-optical device having at least one base and a multilayer coating surface disposed on at least one surface of the base. The at least one base may include either an optically or electronically active portion or a flexible polymeric material. The multilayer coating set includes at least one organic layer and at least one inorganic layer. The base and multilayer coating set are transparent to light in the visible portion of the spectrum. The inorganic layer may include at least one of silicon, a metal oxide, a metal nitride, and combinations thereof, and having a thickness of about 20 nanometers to about 200 nanometers. The multilayer coating set provides a barrier to moisture and oxygen and provides chemical resistance. The multilayer coating set is also mechanically flexible and thermally stable up to a glass transition temperature of the base.
There is a need for further X-ray detectors, and more particularly, to organic X-ray detectors supported on a substrate having a surrounding metal barrier.